


To Burn a Garden

by Fern_The_Pheron



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Asexual Character, Betrayal, Character Death, Coming Out, Cultural References, Dark Past, Exile, F/M, Forests, Furry, Gay Male Character, M/M, Martial Arts, Monks, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Novel, Original Character(s), Revenge, Secret Identity, Spirit Guides, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fern_The_Pheron/pseuds/Fern_The_Pheron
Summary: A spirit creature mysteriously appears in the Garden of a monk Monastery and is raised by an old red panda monk by the name of Zero. Although they have accepted her into their Drage, she will always be the mysterious outsider distrusted by all but a few young friends made through her training. As the young protagonist grows she finds herself in a situation that will determine her destiny and shape that of the ones around her, but will she ever discover where she came from, or why she is here.





	To Burn a Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone, Fern here!
> 
> A bit about me, I have been a writer since a very young age and have always had an affinity for anthropomorphic character more than anything! My combined love for animals, Magic, cultures/religions, and fantastic adventures has inspired me to write this action packed series about a young fluff discovering her true potential through mystical encounters and intense confrontations. I truly hope that people inside and outside the furry Fandom will give this series a chance as I believe it has a dash of something for everyone 🌿 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Thin mist swirled around the outside of a small stone abode who's weather worn walls nestled the shadows of a mighty mountain. The mist drifted lazily in from the waveless sea and flowed over the walls surrounding the sprawling Gardens and stone paths, all leading towards the clustered modest dwellings. It's flow across one of the higher stone paths was suddenly broken by the sweep of a long cloak. 

A small and sturdy figure drapped tightly in worn grey wool moved gracefully along the weather-smoothed sea stone path towards a hand carved structure forming an entry way atop one of the many mountain slopes. The figure had awoken long before the full rise of day to meditate and practice his craft in the luscious green zen garden he had grown for many decades from soil to sky and as he approached the arching stone pass, he grazed it with his fingertips as he often did, giving thanks to the spirits that dwell within who would guide him on this days journey.

He turned to look over his shoulder just as the first rays of light peered above the mountain and below the Garden where the morning sun would soon highlight the flowering Valley and his moss-covered home. With this image in mind and a warm smile on his greyed muzzle he removed his small slippers and passed over the threshold of his garden, feeling the soft and dewy grass beneath his feet.

The Garden had a few different areas immediate to view with the first being the immaculate grass trimmed at different lengths into the shape of a curled dragon with its nose meeting it's tail. This trimmed image largely circled a platform crafted from bamboo where he practiced his physical arts, the platform having two thin planks which led onto and then off of it to a densely planted area with a smooth white pebble pathway. 

The old monk walked across the platform and onto the stone path, following it deeper into the beautiful planted garden. At the end of the path, hidden beneath laurel branches woven together over the years, lay a crystal clear body of water with a tiny bridge just big enough for his small body to cross, at the end stood a cushioned stone pillar that rose from and was surrounded by the pond itself. He settled onto the soft down cushion and closed his small eyes softly with a deep sigh, the sounds of the wind flowing through the Garden and the serenity of the mist rising with the morning sun filled his old soul with newfound youth and vigor. He then began his morning routine of peacefully meditating, surrounded by the spirits of nature. 

About an hour into his session he heard a small rustle in one of the trees above him and slowly opened an eye to peer around. Spotting nothing out of the ordinary he again relaxed his body as silence filled the garden. Moments later his round ear flickered at another disturbance near by, something which sounded about the size of a squirrel fell out of a nearby tangle of branches and scurried away. This noise didn't sound like any of the usual birds or mice he would hear on his early trips to the garden, but rather than rising to investigate he decided to merely sit and wait for the intruder to make itself known. He pretended to squint his slightly wrinkled eyes as if they were closed, but continued to monitor the lush greenery around him, seeing not a single leaf stirred.

Stretching his stiff back he stood and walked to the end of the little platform, stepping onto the smooth stones beneath while twisting is sensitive ears outward and focused on his surroundings. He tapped into the bustling energy surrounding him in the Garden, then with a quick sweep of his hand, he parted the low hanging drapery of a willow tree to reveal a shaded opening with a few scattered fern fronds curling up from the ground around the base of the willow. Peering out from a cluster of ferns were two completely silver eyes staring straight at him. After a moment of shock he spoke softly to the eyes, assuring them that he was of no harm to any creature who found shelter in his peaceful garden, but the eyes remained hidden among the darkened ferns. 

The old monk slowly moved to sit under the cover of the willow a good distance away from the ferns and pulled a small leather pouch from beneath his robe, removing a small bundle of paper wrapped around a quill. He began sketching the willow and ferns as he sat silently with the stranger in hiding while the sun began to climb higher in the sky. The tip of a nose suddenly poked out from the cluster of green and soon the nose was followed by a small fluffy face with very round ears, but there was something strange about the face, it appeared a dull grayish brown color and seemed nearly translucent. The monks eyes widened as the small spirit figure revealed itself slowly and crept towards him with its hackles raised, it seemed as if it nearly floated, a weightless spirit creature, he attempted to keep his heart rate steady and remain calm and poised as not to scare the creature.

It suddenly sat down a few inches before him and let out a small chittering noise, it continued to sit there for quite some time and eventually the monk decided to sketch the image of the creature. He sketched it's small horns on the top of its head and the ones that circled above and below its eyes, he took notice of its round ears and fluffy mane and it's strangely long tail. Eventually it stood up and walked back into the cover of the ferns, leaving him to his thoughts.

"A spirit of the ferns" he whispered to himself, standing up carefully and hobbling over to the stone path. "I will return in the morning, I must go for now." He said aloud into the silent garden.

As he stepped over the threshold to the outside of the Garden he could hear the bustle of the other animals in the little town center below, going about their daily routines. He decided to keep his spirit a secret, it had come to him alone after all, so who needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is very short and concise, I'm sort of testing the waters to see how it does. 
> 
> Ps. I appologize if this chapter looks really weird on desktop, I did all of this from my phone ahhhhgghhh


End file.
